


Dear Santa

by Teen_Wolf77



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Wolf77/pseuds/Teen_Wolf77
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is Christmas shopping at the Mall with his son Isaac when suddenly Isaac just has to tell Santa something.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 9
Kudos: 209





	Dear Santa

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot is based off of a little two picture comic that was shared to a Sterek group I'm in on on Facebook. I have no idea how to find the pictures and post them on here because I'm on my laptop or tag the artist so i apologize about that. The idea itself isn't mine but the writing is!
> 
> I read through this like three times and tried to fix everything I could. Unbeta'd!
> 
> Merry Christmas!

Stiles is being dragged through the Mall by his eight year old son Isaac. They have been on a mission to find the most perfect gift for Uncle Scott and Aunt Allison. Isaac absolutely loves his Aunt and Uncle. They just left the engraving store. Isaac picked out a beautiful silver pendant necklace that has a Brown wolf howling at the moon hanging from the chain. They have yet to find a gift for Scott and Isaac is beginning to whine slightly.

It’s moments like this where Stiles wished he had a boyfriend. Someone to share these moments with while Isaac runs himself crazy trying to find the perfect gifts for everyone. Grandpa Sheriff, Jackson, Lydia and all the kids were already taken care of gift wise so all that left now was Scott.

Suddenly Isaac is jerking and yanking his arm harder as he tries to pull him in a completely different direction. “Daddy Daddy! Look! Santa Claus!

“Isaac Come on. Weren’t you just telling me this morning you were too big to sit on Santa’s lap when I was trying to beg you to do it?” He arches an eyebrow down at his son before looking up.

Stiles turns his head and nearly drops his jaw on the floor. Sitting in the huge cliche throne is a Greek God in a Santa Claus suit. The man has thick black eyebrows and even thicker arm hair. The fake Santa beard he’s wearing is so thin that Stiles can see a full natural back beard underneath and Jesus does he want to run his hands over every inch of hair on that man’s body and then follow with his tongue.

A deep red blush appears on Stiles’ cheeks when he realizes he’s staring and damn near drooling. And fuck. The guy is looking right back at him.

Isaac suddenly gives him a hard yank forward already speaking again. “But Daddy! I need to go! It’s very important!.” Stiles smiles down at his son and just shakes his head fondly, just letting himself be led over to the man who still hasn’t looked away.

There’s no line at the moment so Isaac immediately let’s go of his hand and runs up to the man on the thrown. The man gives Isaac a huge smile and reaches down to pick him up and settle him on his lap but Isaac just jumps right up. Isaac turns and gives Stiles a pointed look, the glare obvious on his little face. Stiles throws his arms up in a surrendering gesture and sticks his tongue out at Isaac before turning with a laugh and walking to the little lounge area to give his kid some privacy with hot Santa.

Stiles sits as close as he can without being able to hear. He can see Isaac with a huge smile on his face and gesturing wildly to the man. The man, Santa, has a huge smile of his own on his face and Stiles is struck with how beautiful the man is. Even with a fake beard on and an unflattering suit the man is absolutely beautiful. His eyes are an amazing mix of a hazel and bright green color with the green popping just a bit more and giving his eyes the effect that you could just sink into them. Stiles blinks.

“Okay. Stop ogling the insanely hot Santa Clause Stiles. You are perving on a children’s Holiday character.” He smacks his hand to his forehead and groans lowly. He really needs to get laid. Or go on a date and have a normal conversation with an intellectual being.

He can tell Isaac is almost done with his ranting because his hands are slowing down and his wide grin has turned into a softer smile. He stands and makes his way over to the later with the camera. “How much for a shot?” he asks. She smiles. “Five dollars sir.” Stiles hands her fifteen. “I would like two shots and you can keep the other as a tip.” She grins all to happily and grabs the camera and makes her way over to Isaac and hot Santa.

Stiles walks over to the juice counter real quick to grab him and Isaac a drink while he finished up. He didn’t trust himself to stand in front of hot Santa and not make a fool of himself. He pays for their drinks and on a whim buys the huge chocolate chip cookie and lets the lady put a cookie blanket on it when she insists. Who is he to turn down a cookie blanket at Christmas time. And wow is that a ridiculous thought have. He chuckles to himself.

When he makes his way back over to hot Santa and Isaac, Isaac is sliding off of hot Santa’s lap and reaching up to hug the man tightly. Isaac turns to Stiles and smiles. He runs over and hands Stiles a small stack of pictures. “The nice lady said I could have as many copies as I wanted, Santa told her to. The top one is from Santa to you.” He says so excitedly.

Stiles takes the stack of pictures and looks down. The top picture is of Isaac sitting on hot Santa’s lap and both of them have the biggest smiles on their faces. Stiles’ heart lurches. He smiles down at Isaac and hands him the cookie in a blanket. “Why don’t you go give this to Santa as a little thank you. I’m sure he doesn’t get many gifts himself.” Isaac’s smile nearly rivals the one in the picture as he runs back over to Santa. He hands him the cookie and then turns and points at Stiles before hugging him one last time and running back to Stiles.

Hot Santa is smiling and he’s looking right at Stiles. And even though Stiles can feel the blush darker this time around he smiles back. Open and friendly with a hint of desire in his eyes that he doesn’t even realize is there. Isaac gets back to him, grabs his hand and starts dragging him off again. Already talking a mile a minute about this amazing idea he just had for uncle Scott’s present.

Half an hour later Stiles is sliding into the Driver’s seat of his mother’s old Jeep. Isaac is in the backseat all buckled and ready to go. He’s so excited about working on Scott’s gift. He places the stack of pictures and goodies Isaac collected around the mall on the front seat.

“Hey dad?”

“Yeah buddy.”

“Do you think Santa picks his helpers himself?”

Stiles thinks about it for a moment. “I would think so. At least for the big places I’d think. There are a lot of Malls and stores around the world. Maybe he picks the best people he can find and then lets the Elf’s hire the rest. Why do you ask buddy?”

Isaac sighs. “The Santa inside was really nice and awesome. But the one last year was a jerk.”

That surprises a laugh out of Stiles. He didn’t even think Isaac remembered last year. The drunken Santa who smelled like too much mint and cologne to hide the other smells. That was definitely a horrible experience for them all. “This Santa definitely was a lot nicer this year. That’s why he got an awesome Stilinski cookie in a blanket.” Isaac’s laugh carries them out of the parking lot.

It’s an hour later when Stiles catches site of the pictures laying on his kitchen counter. When he had first gotten home he had to get Isaac ready to go to Stiles’ father’s for the night. Now he walks over and picks the top picture up again. It’s still as beautiful a picture as when he first saw it. Isaac looks so happy. Stiles grabs a pen from the pencil dish and turns the picture over to write the day and year but stops and stares instead. Written on the back in a beautiful scrawl is,

_Isaac is an amazing young man and he loves you very deeply._ _I know this is odd but tis the season and all I would love to have dinner together. If you’re willing to take the chance come to this address tonight at 7._

_Derek Hale_

There’s an address scrawled underneath Derek’s name. Derek. Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale! Whole family died in a horrible gas leak explosion when he was at a friends house Derek Hale! That friend being Stiles’ best friend Scott. Hopeless crush on all throughout high school until the fire and he moved Derek Hale. Holy fucking shit.

Stiles is pretty sure his jaw is so far dropped off his face he’s playing footsie with himself with it. Or hell he could play soccer with it. He turns the picture over and over in his hands, half expecting the writing to be a cruel joke and just disappear on him. After the tenth time he rereads the note over and over again. And then snaps his head up to look at the clock.

5:45

Fuck.

Stiles drops the picture on the counter and runs upstairs as fast as he can, stripping as he goes. He flings himself into the shower and turns it on as hot as he can stand it. He scrubs his hair good, washes his body with his favorite manly body wash and then slightly fingers himself clean. You can never be to sure shut up don’t judge.

It’s 6:15 when he gets out of the shower. Shit. He runs to his dresser and pulls out an old dark but slightly faded pair of tight jeans he loves, a tight white t-shirt and his red and blue dress flannel. He forgoes underwear only because he gets uncomfortable in the jeans. He throws socks on and then his chucks.

He’s out the door by 6:40 and it only takes ten minutes to get to the address, which Stiles realized was the old Hale Estate.

He pulls up the driveway and beside a sleek black Chevy Camaro. And damn if that isn’t sexy as hell. All he needs to go with it is a nice old Chevy square body pickup. The Entire Hale house is lit from top to bottom and all around in white and colorful Christmas lights. The way all the lights light up the trees surrounding the property is almost magical.

He’s nervous. Stiles usually doesn’t get nervous. He’s a spaz with no filter. Whatever he thinks comes out. He usually doesn’t have time to get nervous. He takes a deep breath and gets out of the Jeep. He slowly makes his way up to the newly rebuilt Hale house. He just reaches the bottom of the steps when the door opens ans reveals Derek Hale in all of his glory. Well not naked glory but boy would that have been an awesome second first impression.

Stiles kinds of gapes a little bit. _Damn. Just as Gorgeous as I remember._ An embarrassed little smile graces Derek’s face and he murmurs a soft ‘thanks’. Stiles slaps himself in the forehead and groans. “I just said that out loud didn’t I?”

This time Derek laughs. “Yeah. But at least we’re both thinking the same thing.” he admits with a blush.

Stiles smiles widely at that and walks up the steps to joins Derek in the doorway of his home. Derek takes the chance to reach forward and pull Stiles into his house by the hand. “Dinner is almost done. I was just getting ready to open a bottle of wine for us, we can sit and talk while we wait for the food to finish if you would like.” Derek sounds so shy.

It makes Stiles feel so much better. He’s not the only one whose nervous and excited about this. “That sounds amazing.” He gives Derek a smile and let’s him lead him into the kitchen. Stiles would gasp if it wasn’t embarrassing as fuck. The kitchen was absolutely gorgeous. Or at least the table because that’s what he’s struck by.

It’s a beautiful dark Cherry wood table for four but set for two. The table cloth is a circle which would be weird on a square table but it’s the design of an ornament and it’s so cool that it works perfectly. Their settings are right beside each other instead of across and that’s perfect too. It’s like Derek has thought of this before and that makes Stiles’ stomach flutter.

Derek pulls out his chair for him and he slides into with another smiles and a blush. “Thank you. So what are having?” he can’t help but ask. It smells absolutely amazing inside the kitchen. Stiles was so focused on Derek that he didn’t even notice the delicious smells of the food until now.

Derek walks to the fridge and pulls out a bottle of Red Wine before coming back over to the table and taking his seat beside Stiles. “Pot Roast with roasted vegetables and potatoes. And strawberry Kiwi Cobbler.” He adds the last part shyly and Stiles gapes at him again.

“You remembered my favorite dessert?” he blurts.

Derek blushes and busies himself will pouring each of them a glass of wine. “Yeah. I remember a lot of things about you.” he blushes a deeper red and chuckles and Stiles already loves it. The blush stands out against the darkness of his beard and Stiles just wants to licks his face and bury his hands in his beard.

He blinks and blushes himself when he realizes he’s been staring at Derek. “I remember a lot of things about you too.” he decides to confess. It’s only fair. He wants Derek to know that he’s definitely on board with whatever happens tonight.

They chat for the next half an hour. It’s easy. Too easy. But not in a bad way. It feels like they’ve been hanging out for years but there’s also the thrum of excitement on Stiles skin knowing this feels so amazing and it’s only a first date. They talk about their living family members. Stiles tells Derek that he’s trying to convince his dad to finally retire and go travel the world with Melissa so Stiles can take over as Sheriff but so far his dad just loves the excitement of being an officer still. Stiles feels he’s way too young at heart for his bodies age. Derek laughs.

Derek tells him about his Uncle Peter running a Book Store out in San Francisco and how his sister Cora is backpacking around Europe with her boyfriend Boyd for the next two years. And then how his Niece Malia and her fiance Erica are living in town and run the Gym on Steven’s Street together.

They’re in the middle of sharing stories of Scott when the oven timer finally goes off. Both men jump slightly and then giggle as they realize what just happened. Most of the bottle of wine is gone so Derek switches it out for some warm milk for them and Stiles is pretty sure he’s on his way to falling in love tonight.

Dinner is amazing. Stiles moans at almost every bite because it’s just so delicious and he hasn’t had pot roast like this since his mom was alive. Stiles’ never turns out this good. When they are done eating and have their dessert Stiles helps Derek clean up, the whole time they chat like they have all night. Nice and familiar but new and exciting at the same time.

When the cleaning is done Stiles isn’t sure what to do. He doesn’t want to leave just yet but he also doesn’t just want to assume Derek would want him to stay. Derek heads to the fridge before Stiles can open his mouth and ask what’s next and reaches in pulling out two beers. “How about a Christmas movie and nightcap?” He suggests with a smile.

“That’s sounds perfect.” he accepts his beer and follows Derek into the living room. There is a huge Christmas tree in front of the glass wall to wall window of the living room that overlooks the front yard. It’s beautiful and completely filled to the brim with decorations. Some homemade and old and some new and sparkly. “It’s so beautiful.” he breathes.

He can feel the heat of Derek come up behind him and he realizes he moved towards the Christmas tree. One of Derek’s hands comes up to gently curve around Stiles’ hip. “Thank you. Christmas is my favorite Holiday. It was the Holiday I got to share with my mom the most. I helped her do everything around the house, even the cooking, when it came to Christmas.”

Stiles leans back into the warmth of Derek’s body, his hand coming up and resting over Derek’s on his hip. “It was the same for me too. My mom and I went so overboard every year for Halloween and Christmas. It drove my father nuts because he always wanted to keep a lower profile being the Sheriff and all but my mom wasn’t having any of it. She loved living loud and wild and I loved it with her.”

Derek turns his hand on Stiles’ hip and laces their fingers together before beginning to pull them towards a couch in the far corner of the living room. The couch is placed a little ways in front of a fireplace that is roaring with a bright fire. Stiles is about to ask about the movie part when they step around the couch and the words die in his throat.

There is a makeshift bed of blankets and and pillows arranged in front of the couch on the floor and a decent sized little TV on a small stand off to the side but able to be seen from the blanketed area. It’s fucking perfect. Everything about this night has been perfect. “You’re perfect.” Stiles blurts and then groans and buries his face in his hands, nearly clonking himself in the eye with his beer bottle. “I’m sorry, that probably sounded so bad.” There are gentle hands on his wrists and then his hands are being lifted away from his face. He looks up into Derek’s eyes and nearly gasps. Derek is looking at him so openly.

“I think you’re perfect too.”

Stiles takes a deep breath and moves towards Derek, eyes locked on his lips but giving Derek enough time to say no or turn his head. But Derek doesn’t, just waits as Stiles moves closer and then Stiles can’t help but to slot his lips over Derek’s. They swallow each others surprised moan as the jolt of sensation that hits them at the first touch of lips together. Stiles licks at Derek’s bottom and he opens immediately to swipe his tongue right along Stiles’ as he pushes forward.

Stiles sets his beer bottle down on the closest surface and then slots his hands into Derek’s hair. Derek’s soft hair. Holy shit so fucking soft. He gets lost in playing with Derek’s tongue and running his hands all through Derek’s hair that he doesn’t realize Derek is trying to move them down onto the blanket bed. Stiles immediately gets with the program. He lets Derek pull him down until they are lying their sides facing each other. Derek’s hands move to his hair and Stiles puts his back in Derek’s hair. Stiles feels bold enough to pull Derek to him so they are touching from chest to feet, legs automatically tangling together.

And then they are kissing again. Pulling and pushing each other into the kiss with their hands, tongues tangling like their legs and stroking the inside of each others mouth sensually. Stiles moans brokenly when Derek’s nails scrape against his scalp slightly as he fists it. His hips twitch forward and he gasps into Derek’s mouth when he feels an equal hardness press back into him eagerly.

Stiles slows the kissing down and sucks on Derek’s tongue for a moment while his hands travel down Derek’s back and then up his shirt to feel hot skin. Stiles moans again. He grips the hem of Derek’s Henley shirt and looks into his eyes. “Can I?” He asks breathlessly.

Derek nods jerkily and moves his own hands down to the hem of Stiles’. The same question in his eyes. “Yeah.” He groans and pulls Derek’s shirt up and then lets Derek do the same. As soon as their chests touch skin on skin both men groan and are back to kissing. This time the pace is a bit more sure and deeper. Tongue’s sliding along each other and pulling each other and twisting with each other.

Stiles’ hands are all over Derek’s chest and back. He can’t keep still or stay in one place too long. His fingers with run down the knots of Derek’s spine and then be tweaking a nipple and then dipping into Derek’s belly button and then griping Derek’s hips and squeezing. Derek is a groaning mess against him and Stiles loves feeling the sounds vibrating against his chest.

He let’s Derek push him down until he’s fully on his back and then Derek is over him. Stiles open his legs and let’s Derek fit in the V. Stiles hooks one leg over Derek’s hip and then pulls Derek back down so he can kiss him some more. He loves kissing Derek already. He really does. Derek’s mouth is hot and his tongue is soft yet it pushes hard against Stiles’, letting Stiles know he’s there. It’s so fucking hot.

Derek pulls back with a gasp and looks down into Stiles’ eyes. “I don’t want to presume anything or push you too far.” Derek strokes jis thumb over Stiles’ wet bottom lip.

Stiles flicks his tongue out and licks along Derek’s finger. “I want you Derek. I want all of you. Every and anything you’re willing to give me. Wanted you for a long time man.”

Derek moans so hoarsely before surging down and sealing his lips back over Stiles’. he pulls back far enough to breath, “I want everything with you too.” before shoving his tongue back into Stiles’ mouth and practically fucking it. Stiles is moaning like a porn whore but he doesn’t care. He really doesn’t fucking care. He thrusts his hips up into Derek’s wanting friction. He’s so hard and only just kissed Derek.

Suddenly Derek’s hands are on his jeans, popping the button and pulling the zipper down. Then Derek is gripping his jeans and pulling them straight down to his ankles in one swift move. Stiles moans in aroused surprise, rips his mouth away and says, “Fuck that was hot.”

“You’re fucking hot.” Derek retorts and then slinks down Stiles’ body and licks a long wide wet strip from his balls to the tip of his dick, collecting the precome there and then dipping his tongue into the slit. “Fuck you already taste so good.” Derek groans.

Stiles whimpers and thrusts his hips up towards Derek’s face without even meaning to. “S. Sorry.” He pants out. Derek chuckles and just swallows him whole in one go. Stiles shouts and his entire lower body comes off the floor in an arch. Derek grips his hips to hold him still and begins bobbing his head up and down at a steady rhythm, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard every now and again. And fuck if Stiles isn’t losing it.

But he wants more. He wants Derek inside of him. Fucking him. He’s had wet dreams about it for fuck’s sake. “Derek.” he moans out. His hands fisting in Derek’s hair, meant to still him. But when he looks down and sees Derek staring up at him with blown Hazel Green eyes his hips jerk again and he licks his own lips. His fists tighten slightly and Derek gives a small nod. Stiles groans deeply and then begins thrusting his hips up into Derek’s mouth. Fucking Derek’s mouth with his cock. Derek is moaning and humming around him and Stiles isn’t going to last too much longer.

What makes him stop, is looking down and seeing Derek’s pants shoved down to his thighs and him fisting his cock hard and fast. Stiles suddenly yanks Derek’s head up and pulls him back up his body to ravage his mouth with his tongue. Chasing the taste of himself all over Derek’s tongue. “I want you Derek. I want you to fuck me.” He whines.

Derek drops his head into the curve of Stiles’ neck with a groan and sucks a small mark on his shoulder. “Fuck Stiles. Yeah. Me too.” He leans back on his knees and begins untying Stiles shoes. He gets Stiles completely naked before standing and doing the same for himself. Stiles slowly strokes himself as he watches Derek undress. Biting his lip to stop himself from blurting out all the things he loves about Derek’s body.

Derek disappears for a minute and then comes back carrying a small tube of lube and a condom. Stiles’ stomach flips in excitement and he squeezes the base of his cock to starve off his orgasm at the site of Derek’s thick hard cock curved towards his stomach and leaking. Derek stands there and stares at him too and from the way his cock jumps he likes what he sees and damn does that turn Stiles on even more. He must makes some type of noise because Suddenly Derek’s gaze is snapping to his face and then growling and practically stalking towards Stiles.

Stiles opens his legs willingly and Derek slots right back between them like he was before. Stiles wraps his legs around Derek’s hips and rocks up into the slot of Derek’s hip. Leaving a trail of sticky precome that just gets worse as he does it again and Derek. Derek is shaking lightly above him and moaning as he mouths all along Stiles’ neck, kissing and sucking marks everywhere he can reach. Stiles racks his nails down Derek’s back.

There’s a popping sound and then Derek’s wet fingers are stroking and probing his asshole. Stiles moans lightly and rocks down into the sensation. In answer Derek sucks a deep mark into the groove of Stiles’ neck and sinking a finger into him at the same time. Stiles gasps and his legs involuntarily open just a little more, his ankles still locked around Derek’s hips though. Derek sinks his finger in deeper and nips at the mark he just made. Stiles mewls and thrusts down onto the finger, taking it all the way inside.

Derek moans deeply and begins thrusting his finger in and out. Stiles is moaning almost constantly now and Derek feels confident enough to slick another finger and slide it in with the first without warning. “Fuck yes.” Stiles gasps, his back arching and his legs trembling slightly. Derek immediately sets the same nice pace as before.

Derek explores Stiles’ chest and stomach with his mouth and tongue while his other hand strokes up and down Stiles’ spine. Stiles feels like everything is spinning in the best way. He feels Derek everywhere and yet it’s not enough. “More.” He croaks.

Derek nips at Stiles’ left nipple and inserts a third finger. His pace picking up as he begins to open and scissor his fingers on every in stroke. Stiles whimpers so loudly and tenses that at first Derek thought he hurt him but then he can feel warm liquid hitting his chin and chest and Stiles’ stomach. He moans and dips down to run his tongue through the mess on Stiles’ stomach. “Fuck Stiles. That’s so hot. Cumming from just me fingering you and stretching you for my cock.”

Stiles moans and thrusts hard down onto Derek’s fingers. “Come on Derek, wanna feel you inside me. Wanna come again from only your cock inside me and no touching. Show you even more what you do to me.” Stiles is rolling and thrusting himself down on Derek’s fingers the whole time he’s talking. His cock already half hard and still leaking.

Derek curses and fumbles with the condom and lube and then he squirts a liberal amount onto himself and lines up. He pauses when the head of his cock is pressing against Stiles’ asshole. He looks up and his breath halts in his chest and his heart stutters. Stiles is staring just back at him. His eyes blown wide with _lust_ and _sex_ and _want_ and the best part is that no one has ever looked at Derek like that. Derek hopes he’s looking back in the same way because he feels it all the way down to his toes, he truly does.

Neither of them knows who moves first but in that next second Derek is surging down and Stiles is arching up and they meet perfectly in the middle in a long deep kiss as Derek pushes the head of his dick inside of Stiles and then just slowly keeps on going until his balls nestle against the curve of Stiles’ ass.

They are both breathing heavy and are still kissing. Tongues all over each other as much as their hands are. After several minutes of kissing and exploring each other Stiles pulls back gasping. He wiggles his hips and gives a little moan. “Move Derek. Please.”

Derek makes that growling noise again, pulls out and then snaps his hips forward. Burying himself fully again. Stiles moans and his legs tighten around Derek’s waist. “Fuck.” Stiles buries one hand in Derek’s hair and pulls him down into a hard kiss while the other scratches down his back and squeezes his ass.

Derek grunts and then he’s fucking Stiles finally. Setting a fast but steady pace. Derek moves and attaches his mouth to one of Stiles nipples and licks and bites the nub until it’s red and hard before sucking it into his mouth and soothing it with his tongue. Stiles is arching his back and whining and Derek just can’t help but wrap his arms around the smaller man and pull him up until he’s practically sitting in Derek’s lap. Derek in a kneeling position. Stiles blinks for a moment but then seems to get an idea because he’s unwrapping his legs from around Derek’s waist and planting his feet firmly on the ground on either side of Derek’s legs.

And then Derek throws his head back and moans because Stiles begins lifting and slamming himself down onto Derek’s dick like a life line. Derek grabs Stiles’ hips and uses his legs muscles to begin meeting Stiles thrust for thrust. Both men are moaning, their foreheads pressing together, hands stroking each others chests and backs as their thrusts slow but get deeper at the same time. Their mouths meet in a filthy kiss and Stiles shifts his posture to grip Derek better.

On the next thrust down Stiles is damn near seeing stars as he screams Derek’s name and cums all over both of their chests. His orgasm taking him by surprise and leaving him shaking and twitching with pleasure.

Feeling Stiles’ tighten nearly impossibly around him has him burying his face in Stiles’ neck and moaning the mans name as he follows his lead and cums. Arms tightening around Stiles as they shake together and come down from their highs.

They spend several minutes just holding each other and then when they lean back to look at each other they end just kissing lazily and trading passes with their tongues. It feels amazing and makes Stiles’ skin feel like it’s buzzing pleasantly.

Derek gently pulls out of him, removes and ties the condom off before tossing it in a small trash bin hidden beside the couch. He moves to lay down on the pillows with his back slightly leaning up against the couch. He reaches out and pulls Stiles to lay across his stomach and chest facing him. Stiles smiles and places his hands on Derek’s chest.

“But in the end, what did my son ask you?” Stiles can’t help but ask with a small smile on his face. He wants to get his son everything he could ever want. And he tells Derek so.

Derek gets a really soft smile on his face and strokes Stiles’ check before moving his arm cooly behind his head and using it at a prop. Stiles slinks further up his body, his hands coming up just under his armpits and his nose rubbing all through Derek’s beard lovingly.

“Professional Secret. I can just tell you that I’m working on it!” The smile on Derek’s face gets wide and he stares into Stiles’ eyes with intent.

Stiles blushes and surges up to capture that smile in a kiss. The rest of the night is spent trading kisses and love making until the fire is long dead and the morning sunrise is shining on their skin through the outline of the Christmas tree.

It’s perfect.

****~!@#$** **

****Earlier that day, back at the Mall** **

Derek smiles and chuckles down at the little blonde boy that just jumped up into his lap and glared at his father until he walked far enough away. “Well hello young man. What is your name?”

Isaac turns and smiles widely at him. His cheeks red from excitement and his eyes lit up with what he thinks it’s an amazing idea. “My names Isaac, that’s my dad Stiles.” he points behind him.

Derek blinks for a second but regains himself. “Stiles? The Sheriff’s son?”

Isaac nods enthusiastically. “Yup! The same one! He’s going to be Sheriff son himself but grandpa is being stubborn about retiring. He says he doesn’t want to be bored all day.”

Derek laughs with the little boy. “Well Isaac. What would you like for Christmas?”

Isaac sits up straighter in his lap and looks serious. “Dear Santa, I would really want a new boyfriend for my father!” Derek blinks. Isaac steams on. “My dad is the strongest person I know and he’s been so busy with me that he won’t even go on a date. For Christmas I just my dad to be happy with someone that likes him for him. He’s so amazing. He’s my best friend. So that’s what I want Santa Helper. I want a boyfriend for my father.” he nods all business like and then on instinct they body turn and smile hugely for the Elf with the camera in their faces.

Right as the Elf is about to hand Isaac the pictures, she gives him like 7, Derek asks Isaac if he can borrow one to write a message to his dad. Isaac looks happy to do so.

So with a blush on his cheeks and his heart pounding his chest for the possibility of what’s about to happen next he scrawls his note out and it to Isaac with a smile. “Tell your dad the top one if from Santa to him. Can you do that?”

Isaac straightens his back and nods excitedly. “Yeah!” He lunges forward and hugs Derek tight for a moment and then pulls back and waves. “Thank You!” He calls as he runs back to his father.

Derek waves with a smile. And then Isaac is back in front of him handing him a chocolate chip cookie wrapped in what looks like a Christmas blanket. He looks at Isaac and Isaac points back to Stiles who blushes slightly and nods and smiles. Derek nods in return and hugs Isaac one last time.

He closes out for the day with a smile on his face and plans for dinner already in his head.

****~!@#$** **

****Two weeks later. Christmas Day. The Hale House** **

Derek is just putting the finishing touches on setting the table when the doorbell rings. His heart stutters in his chest and a smile stretches across his face. His wipes his slightly sweaty hands on his jeans and makes his way to the front door.

He opens it to Stiles’ smiling face and Isaac bouncing in place and waving. The smile on his face grows. Stiles leans forward and kisses him lightly on the lips before pulling back and leading Isaac into the house as the rest of his new family follow behind with smiles on their faces and gifts in their arms.

The Sheriff and Melissa are first, followed by Scott, Allison and their two daughters Jade and Ruby. Then Stiles’ cousin Jackson with his fiance Lydia and Lydia’s daughter Braiden. Lydia kisses his check as Melissa did when she passes and heads straight to the kitchen instead of the living room with everyone else.

Peter, Malia, Erica, Cora and Boyd are all already in the living room.

As Derek shuts the door his heart feels like it’s going to explode and when the warm arms wrap around his chest from behind and lips press against his neck he knows it’s worth it. It will always be worth.

“Merry Christmas Stiles.”

Stiles smiles against his neck. “Merry Christmas Derek.”


End file.
